Alone
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: Fear. Everyone has their own fear deep down in their hearts. For him, the thing he fears the most is being alone. Warning : Character deaths. [One-shot] [Complete]


**Beta Reader : fierysuzaku (Thanks a lot!)**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me but to it's original creator, Akira Amano.  
**

**A/N Yay~ Death Fics~~ It's fun writing them! XD **

**The timeline for this fic is TYL! And is in the parallel world where Tsuna comes out of the coffin. It's a few months after Tsuna went back to the past.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Alone._

_What is alone? What does that mean? How does that feel?_

_Alone means the lack of friends, companions or even acquaintances by your side._

_Alone means doing everything by yourself, you have no one to depend on._

_All by yourself, in challenges, in hardships or maybe even in death._

_Alone means, you only have yourself left in this world._

_Alone._

_What a scary thing it is._

In a dim eerie forest, ominous dark clouds gathered overhead. A teen around 17 with unruly black hair was running as fast as his legs could carry, his breath growing heavy and hard while his cow print flag shirt which was drenched in sweat clung to him like a second skin.

He had been running for a long time.

He slowed down a bit to catch his breath, deep shuddering breaths as he blinked away blurriness of tears.

He doesn't have much time.

He heard faint footsteps coming from behind. He had no choice but to keep on running. Gritting his teeth, he forced his tired limbs to move. And move. Until it was all he could do.

Why am I running like this? How long do I need to run? Why should I run? Running and running…When will all this end?

Why am I running in the first place?

The...reason... I...remember…

_"Lambo, please. Listen to me, just this once, please. I will not let you die, Lambo. Not while I'm still breathing. I'll protect you. So...Lambo, please… you need to escape...now..." The sentence painfully finished off with a spurt of blood from the brunette boss' lips. As the red liquid slid down his chin he gave him one last smile._

A-And then there was...

_"Hurry up and move already you stupid cow brat! Do I need to remind you? Jyuudaime gave up his life just to save you! Don't let that go to waste! So go, now!" The hot-headed silverette yelled out, finishing the sentence with a flurry of mini explosives and red flames only to be stabbed with a sickening squelch._

_Blood splattered everywhere. Spilling down the pavement as it splashed on the walls dyeing everything dark bloody red, even him. He could only stare as the silverette stumbled down to the floor, his silver hair covering his forever frozen face._

The teen closed his eyes, wishing the memories to stop.

_"C'mon, Lambo, run! It's fine, don't worry about me. It's not your nature to worry about others, right? Ahaha..." The raven-haired man with a scar on his chin gave him his signature smile before a hail of bullets crashed upon them. He could only gape in horror as the elder male got tattered and torn right in front of him as his vision started blurring because of his tears once more._

Please, I don't want to think of this! The teen shook his head in hope of getting rid of those images in his mind.

_"Lambooooo! Run away to the extreme! It extremely not good for you die here! So-" The enthusiastic boxer was caught off guard when his back was slashed, leaving a big and deep cut. "R-Run..." the boxer said as a sword went through his stomach. Blood dripping down from the sword edge._

Drip. Drip. Drip.

No. No...NO!

_"L-Lambo-kun, please get away from here..." the usually weak and shy girl said as she tightened the grip on her trident. She had cast a lot of illusions in hope to hide the teen from the enemies' sight. She was giving it her all to protect him._

_"Kufufufu, did you not hear what my dear Chrome said? Start running you stupid cow," the pineapple haired man said as his trident was snapped in two by the enemy. His ring glowed, indigo flames burning – not the Vongola ring, it was long destroyed by the enemy – he rushed out, attempting to protect his dear Chrome._

_It was futile. The teen cried in lament as the mist ring disintegrated into nothing but dust beneath the enemy's of the Mists coughed out blood all of a sudden, the female stumbled down to the ground first, her internal organ disappearing._

_The male followed after._

...Stop it. Stop it already.

_"Hn." The skylark glared at the teen with his steel blue orbs. He was signaling him to start running. He was in pain, that was clear, but the proud skylark rushed into the front lines armed with only one tonfa. The other one was knocked away and the hand was too injured to move. Yet still, he fought._

...Why?

Why...? Why are all of you protecting me? I-I'm not worth all this! Stop protecting me!

Tears slid down the teen's cheek.

He stumbled down to the ground, his vision clouded.

Everyone died protecting him. He was the only one left. He was powerless. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he was the most useless guardian. What use can he be to his most precious family?

Why did Tsuna-nii even choose him as his lightning guardian? He's just a shitty brat. A crybaby. An utterly useless person. Why did anyone bothered to protect him?

Why?!

He had no more energy to run. With the remnants of strength, he crawled near a tree, trying to hide amongst the foliage.

He looked up, trying to see the blue sky. All he could see were black clouds. It started raining, he could feel the hopelessness seeping into the very marrow of his bones.

Despair. Guilt. Fear.

He smiled bitter and broken.

Alone. I'm alone...

He decided not to run anymore. He closed his eyes, recalling all those beautiful memories with his family as he looked at the ring on his finger. The ring that brought the meaning of him being the Vongola's Lightning Guardian. He was proud of it yet at the same time, guilty for bearing this ring. He was not worthy of being the Lightning Guardian...

The fierce lighting, powerful and immense, able to attack with full power whilst directing the damage of the whole family towards himself.

Hah...The teen grimaced, laughing at his own incompetence. The fierce lightning that directs the damage of the whole family towards himself? How ironic. How pathetic.

He didn't even bother moving even when he felt something cold and metal-like pressed on his forehead.

Why did you protect me...?

_'Because Lambo, you're our precious younger brother.'_

The teen felt like he could hear the soft and comforting voice of his brother-figure. He missed that voice. He really really did.

A shot echoed throughout the woods followed by a dull thump.

Alone is indeed a very scary thing. Don't you think so?

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**If you are wondering who those enemies were, they are the Milliefiore. It seems like Byakuran didn't die. (My logic~) And he became stronger and started hunting down the Vongola Tenth Generation. They couldn't do anything against Byakuran simply because all of them weren't as strong as Tsuna and his guardians from the past. **

**If you see anything wrong, tell me by reviewing!**

**If you liked it, tell me by reviewing!**

**If you read it, review!**

**I love reviews! I live on r****eviews, so feed me!**


End file.
